2017 - may - june
Angry's rein of terror Angryswan discovered the Aerial volts site. this happened. ↓ May 22 May 22 "Nigel is locked out of Flab3! haha! HAHAHAHA! NIGEL THE PEEFARTYGUL, U BANNDED NIGELTHEBOOBGUL?!?!?! OOOOH THATS ET! I GUNA MAIK U FEEL HURTABLE RALLY RALLY BAD! U REELY GUNA GIT THA DYE NOW NIGELTHEPEEPEEDOODOOBUTTFARTHAIRYTOEDSTINKYPOOPYASSCHEWINGPOOPLICKINGBUTTSNIFFING GUL! >:o BUTT U GOTTED LOCKED OUT OF FLAB3! HAHA! I KAN STELL PLEY ET (^_^) U WELL BEE STUK OUT FORAVAR! WHOZE DUMB NOW, PEEPEEGUL? U! THATS WHU! AND U BETTAR STEY OUT OF THE GAME OR ILL MAIK U FEEL THE HURTAGE!! U HAS BIN WARNDED! AND IF U BAN ME I WILL FYND OUT WEAR U LIVE AND KUM 2 UR HOWSE AND BRAKE YOUR FAYCE! U BEDDAR RUN KUS IM RALLY GUNA GIT U NOW! U GUNA GIT THA DYE! ETS TYME 4 DYE! FEER ME! FEER ME! BOO! Nigels answer '''hey swanny? did ya here the news? gamevials shutting flab3 down for everyone soon boohooo go cry. oh, and fix your grammar,ive known five year olds who can spell better then this.. sh.it. oh, nd if you come to my house you have to get past my attack dog and geese good luck. oh, and I forgot, I live on a remote island, guess you can try and fly over or something? oh. wait. if forgot. your to fat to fly. ur friend Nigel (lol) oh, n I've said where I live plenty of times before. guess ur memory is mush or ur brain is this big ------> • '''Kingslayer laughing at it : '''Ohhhh swan got roasted!!!!! XD May 23 '''may 23 joined as Rigel the look gull - added "about Nigel" spammed about Nigel being to fat, Nigel edited it to "he's smarter than me*" may 24 may 24 "nibuttthepoopypants" added "Nigel going bald" randomly spammed "NIGEL IS BALD! BALD ! HAHAHAHAA!" May 24 "Rrigel" added "a message about Nigel" he got this in return may 25 may 25 again. "scary ghost" added "haunted!" spammed "I IZ A VARRY SKARRY GHOST! I KUM 2 TAKE NIGEL'S SOLE!!!! >:o I IS A SKARRY GHOST! FEER! I GUNA SKARE U! I GUNA STEEL UR SOLE!" May 25 "angryswan1" added "Nigel everyday life" ' may 25 "centipede facts" added this...' Scolopendra: Scutigeromorpha: Geophilomorpha: Nigel answered. : what is the point of this? to hear your own voice?" innapropriat. may 25 added "nigels children stories" stuff about Nigel and weed. may 26 May 26. "thespiderking" - the spider takeover! this.. : No people. No language. No war. Only spiders. We communicate through sensation alone, touch, smell, taste. Feeling with our eight long legs. Beady black eyes look out, only to see a swarm of our brothers and sisters. They look back. We click. We scamper. No air. No sea. No land. Only spiders. We crawl over the bodies of one another. Suffocate against one another. A dark, writhing mass. We eat one another for sustenance. We lay our eggs in the carcasses of the deceased. Life and death cycle as it can, the living spring from the dead to have their turn. We breed. We rot. No heat. No time. No space. Only spiders. Were a wayward, miraculous human scientist to somehow observe us, it could be speculated that our atoms and molecules resemble the mass of our whole selves. Were a wayward, miraculous human scientist to somehow speculate on our universe, the shape of it could be thought to have a large abdomen, and eight scampering legs. We are everything, everything is spiders. Nigel answered : beautiful story. deserves an award. now seriously dude, go get help and get off the drugs a little. May 26 he added "meanwhile in city 1" may 26 "gull of see" ????? ' may 26 "I thought Nigel would like to "see" this"' May 26 "free r***" doing have to explain this one.... May 26 "pee" random pictures of it.. May 26 "Nigel the... Nigel answered "do you really have so little to do in your life that you sit in front of a computer all day making jokes about a seegull....? that or your locked in jail May 26 "gas the jews" :| Icewolf joined and asked why Nigel answered. "don't ask me, he has a thing about religious folk.." May 29 The recipe room "how to cook children" 1: find a child from 1 to 3 years old. June 1 FLab3 wiki's destruction Angry decided he would start on the FLab3 wiki, so Nigel went to his good ol friend "Sannse"and reported Angry to her. "can someone please help me get rid of this annoying user Nigel flylikeabird3 this dude called "angryswan"(dont ask) is delibiartly deleted stuff anf posting nonsense on the fly like a bird 3 wiki, he told me his plan is to delete it and ruin the wikia for everyone... im on an admin, can someone ban him or something? i dont want him spreading to other wikias. his user - http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/User:Anti-Nigel as you can see he hates me, threatens me alot, and is a troll. he is known for this on the game flylikeabird 3." Angry answered :Aha. i don't think so, Nigel. HEY WIKI IDIOTS. BAN ME U FART-FACES! Nigel answered: well dere ya go. this is the dude im speaking of.. June 2 Angry continuesly edited the Flab3 wiki, and this wiki. he got banned finally, and this happened... he was eventually got under control on the Wikias, but not so good for the aerial volts.. June 2 "how to cook seagulls". - Nigel replaced it with "swans" hello everyone we will be cooking Roasted Swan today! steps 1. beat the swan to death 2 throw it in boiling water 3 watch the feathers melt off 4 take it out 5 rip its guts out 6 leave it to rot for a day (that gets the badness out of it) 7 cook it on a stove or whatever 8 eat it 9 burn the bones 10 send it to hell. hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:) ice decided he'd try the recipe June 2 "do not fear. it feels fluffy" more spam....... then June 3 "parasitic flies" to gross to put on here... "ice wolf" Nigel replied : "lmao. sadly, thats one of his "better" posts. thank god for that. " ice agreed. "Animals eating things" 'Nigels answer :'beautiful..... NOW STOP OR IM SERIOUSLY GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU."